


Best Friends Forever

by ouatisbae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Child Abuse, Coming Out, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouatisbae/pseuds/ouatisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina are 16 and Emma has been in love with Regina since middle school. (I was doing a roleplay with an original character so I decided to see how swan queen would look if they took our roles.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This could go either really good or really bad so lets see what happens.

Her phone rings. "Hey Regina." She answers smiling.  
"Hey Em. Wanna hang out today?" Regina says sounding like her normal happy self.  
"Yeah sure. Any ideas where?"  
"How about Granny's?"  
"Sounds good I'll meet you there." I say hanging up.  
I walk out the door wallet and phone in hand. I walk out of the apartment and down the street to Granny's. It has been about a week since I have been able to talk to Regina since I had to watch my little brother. School doesn't start back up for a while and that means seeing Regina has been hard since her dad doesn't let her leave the house much. I approach the diner with a smile on my face ready to see the girl I have really liked for what feels like forever.  
"Hey." She says standing from our usual table near the front window and giving me a hug.  
"Hey." I say sitting the seat opposite where she was.  
We order our food and Ruby, the normal waitress, brings us our food.  
"I'll pay." Regina says smiling.  
"Thanks." I say blushing knowing if I argue I will lose anyway.  
"How has summer been so far? Have you gotten to do anything?" I ask smile on my face.  
Her normal snark and finesse just weren't there. My smile fades as I realize that something is wrong. "Gina, what's wrong?"  
Tears start to form in her eyes and all her composure fades as the tears begin to fall. "I-I like girls." She cries softly.  
I reach my hand across the table and grab one of hers. "Wanna know something? So do I." I say with a reassuring squeeze of her hand.  
"But that's not it. I like someone Emma." She says looking at me with red irritated eyes.  
"Why is that a bad thing Regina?"  
"Because I like you." She pulls her hand away and covers her face, continuing to sob.  
"I like you too." I say pulling her hands away from her face.  
"You do?" She says suddenly and surprised.  
"I have since middle school. I was always afraid to say anything because I was afraid you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore." I say.  
"I was afraid too."  
"Looks like we would have been running in circles for a while." I say laughing.  
She laughs along and then she suddenly stops like she ran into a brick wall.  
"Gina?"  
"There is something else too. My dad kicked me out." She says flatly looking away.  
"Why would he do that?" I say. "You two have always been close."  
"Well I decided to tell him that I like girls and he told me if I was gonna be an abomination I was to get out of his house forever." She says.  
"What an ass. I'll give him a piece of my mind." I say  
"Emma wait." She grabs my arm and pulls me back. She pulls back a piece of hair and shows me a big bruise that still had little blood stains around it. "I don't want him to hurt you."  
"He won't have a chance, I'll kill him first." I stand up again and she jumps onto my back.  
"No Emma." She says with a bit of a laugh as the patrons of the diner look at us like were lunatics.  
I walk out the door with her still on my back but I make sure she is in a position where she won't fall. "So tell me" I start "When did he kick you out?"  
"About a week ago. I have been sleeping on the benches in the forest."  
"Why didn't you call me? My mother would have let you live with us." I say frustrated  
"I didn't want to intrude." She says  
I put her down. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asks looking into her eyes.  
"Yes. Please don't do anything stupid."  
I hug her. "As long as you are okay, I'll be okay." I smile.  
She hugs back tight. I look down at her and move in for a kiss. When our lips meet I swear its like fireworks. We don't break the kiss for a while.  
When we end the kiss I say "I'm glad you're with me and safe now."  
"Me too" She says smiling up at me and giving me another hug.  
"We should head back to my house now. I'll let my mom know what happened." I say.  
She grabs my hand as we start heading for the apartment. "So does this mean we are together?" She asks.  
I laugh. "Do you want it too? I'm game if you are."  
"We will be the couple everyone envies. The it couple, like Ellen and Portia." She laughs  
So maybe we can be more than best friends forever.


	2. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this wasn't going to continue but my rp kept going and I liked where it went so I decided to see where this goes.

As we walked home I looked to Regina "What are you gonna do?"

"I haven't really figured that out." She says looking up towards the darkening sky. 

"You don't have to know right now. We have each other now and that's all that matters." I say smiling down at her stopping her from walking. "We don't need anyone else. In another year we will be able to get an apartment or a house and never come back." I say putting my hands on her shoulders.

She smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too." I say starting to walk again towards the apartment holding her hand once more. "I hope that my mother and father don't react badly." I say thinking about everything that has been happening.

Regina and her father were so close before all of this happened. And by all of this I mean her coming out. Her mother walked out on them when she was young and never had a relationship with Regina. Regina's life has been a living hell and I don't think that it will ever stop. I don't know how to help her other than to take her away from it all. I really do love her with all my heart.

We get to the apartment about ten minutes later and when we walk in the door I let go of her hand. "Mom I'm home. I have a friend with me." 

"Who's with you- Oh hello Regina. Does your father know you're with us?" She says with a big smile.

I can see Regina holding her tears back. Unfortunately my mother can see it. "Honey what happened? Did something happen to your father?"

"No. He um kicked me out." She says looking down and wiping her tears. 

"Why would he do that?" My mother asks looking concerned towards me.

"I told him I was gay and he said that I was an abomination and that the only time I could come back is to pack my stuff." She says not looking up.

"Oh." My mother clears her throat. "Um Emma can I talk to you for a second."

"Yeah, what's wrong?" I say walking over.

She whispers "That girl can not stay with us. She goes against everything we believe in." 

"But Mom she is my best friend. I can't leave her on the street to die." 

"I don't care she is an abomination." She sneers.

"If she's gone, so am I because I'm gay too." I say shouting at her.

"Emma, what the hell! I bet it's because of her isn't it. That little bitch couldn't keep it in her pants and converted you. You are both disgusting. Get Out!" She screams.

I run to my room and grab my money and everything I need before running out the door Regina behind me. I couldn't handle the rejection that shook me. My mother never seemed to be the one who would be such an asshole about things like that. 

"We have to go get your things Regina. Obviously no one in this damn town is open minded and we need to leave." I say holding back my tears and running towards her father's house.

"Emma please, talk to me. You don't need to hold in your feelings anymore." She says trying to catch up to my sprint. 

I can't deal with this right now. I keep going until I get to the house. Then I stop panting from the exhaustion. Regina catches up. She grabs me and holds me. 

"Emma please" She pants. "You have to be ready for when we go inside. If we're not he will hurt both of us." 

I turn to face her. "I'm sorry. I just never expected my mom to react so badly. It scared me and I panicked so I ran." I hug her finally letting myself cry. 

"Shh. Honey please keep it together a little longer." She says looking into my eyes and putting her hand on my cheek. 

I give her a quick kiss. "Anything for you." I say walking towards the front door. 

She knocks and her father opens the door. "What the fuck do you want you nasty cunt?" He sneers shooting a glance at me. 

"Here to get my stuff father." She says walking through the door towards the stairs. 

He walks up and grabs her arm. "What did I say about referring to me as your father?" He says hitting her in the eye. Her eye started bruising instantly. Then he kicked her in the legs and she fell. When she did fall he kicked her in the stomach. He ran away in rage. 

I ran to the now barley conscious Regina. "Honey, can you hear me? Please you can't do this." I plead crying into her. 

I feel her stir. "You can't get rid of me that easily Swan." She says with as much of a smile as she can before wincing in pain. 

"I'll go get whatever you need." I say grabbing her hand. "Then we can leave and go somewhere where no one can do anything to hurt anymore." 

"Just grab me some clothes and my emergency bag." She says laying there barely able to speak. 

"Okay I'll be right back." I say running up the stairs and grabbing everything. 

I run back down stairs and picked her up. I walked out the door and walked to Granny's. When I got there I put her in one of the booths. 

"Gina? Are you awake?" I ask shaking her gently. 

Her breath was steady and she was asleep. I decide to order both of us some food and try to figure out where to go. When the waitress comes over she looks at Regina and gives me a concerned look. 

"We've had a rough night. We both got kicked out and have no where to go." I say before she gets the chance to ask what's wrong. 

"Why did you get kicked out? You ate both really good kids." She says. 

"We came out to our parents." I say quietly. 

"I have to go make a quick call but you guys wait here." She smiles.

When she comes back Regina is awake again. "I called the owner of the diner and she is coming to talk to you guys."

"Why is she coming to talk to us?" Regina asks looking confused.

"Just wait. She will be here any minute." She smiles. "In the mean time do you guys want anything to eat?" 

"I'll take a hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon." I say with a smile.

"And you?"

"Just some apple cider please." She says smiling at the woman.

I take a napkin and wipe her face when the waitress walks away. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore. My stomach hurts real bad and I have a headache. Nothing some ice and advil won't fix." She says with a smile.

The waitress comes back with our drinks. "Can we have an ice pack and some advil please?" I ask timidly.

"Sure thing honey." She smiles.

Suddenly the bell on the diner door rings as someone walks in. We both look over and see a tall woman with brown hair. She walks up to the counter and talks to the waitress before making her way to our table. 

"Hey, I'm Ruby. I heard about what happened. I think I might be able to help." She says sitting down across from us. 

"How?" Regina asks eager to hear a possible solution to our problems. 

"Well I was in your situation when I was 17 and I moved in with Granny. She let me stay with her and I was basically her granddaughter. Sadly Granny passed away last year. But lucky for you I am here. Now you don't have to agree but I do have a spare room in the house and you two are nice kids from what I hear." She says putting her arms on the table and smiling at us. 

I look to Regina and she is nodding like there is no tomorrow. "Yes please. That would be great." I say. 

She smiles. "Then why don't you come with me and we can go show you the house." 

She guides us to her car and puts us in the back. I carry Regina just to make sure she doesn't reinjure herself. I put her in first then I sit next to her. She bops my nose lightly with her finger and laughs. 

I put my head on her shoulder. "I think we'll be okay."


End file.
